Bitter Likes Sweet
by Michii16
Summary: Tales of a sometimes bitter boy that likes a sweet girl. How sadistic boy likes a innocent girl. How a rude boy likes a good girl. How a boy that's always told yes, meets a girl who says no. A collection of oneshots about Sasuke and Hinata. There not gonna be similar stories, there gonna COMPLETELY different scenarios.
1. It's Dark In A Closet

Okay so I decided that once in a while I post a bunch of oneshots about SasuHina because I have so many ideas, and it don't want to create them all into stories because that takes work, and work is work, and work is tiring, and yeah. You might think my chapter don't have a lot of detail, I've seen stories that go on about things an forever. I sorry, but can't describe t you how the wind blows in intimate detail. I think it's easier to write dialogue, I'm a fan of dialogue. Okay, I rambling about the most meaningless shit in the world. Let me stop, okay back to before. So yeah. I have so many things in my mind that I could right, so I'm just gonna make it into a bunch of oneshots. Maybe a two shot here or there. But school started, so it won't be like super often. Sorry if you like super long and length chapter, I pretty straight to the points, often I go back to my story to add detail.. I'm probably boring you.

ANYWAY. So this is just gonna be a collection of cute, funny, romancy, some deepness, oneshots. Hope you like 'em.

* * *

** It's Dark In a Closet**

**Summary:**

"**N-Ne Sasuke-kun," her voice trembled a little, "w-would you please let go?" He was silent for a moment, taking in the feeling of her skin. "No." He said again. "I don't want too." Before she could finish her sentence, he spinned her around real quick, grabbed both wrist, and put them behind her. She could clearly see his eyes that looked black and a little red. He stared down at his with an emotionless expression. He was really close her to again, only a centimeter away from touching.**

* * *

"That's great girls! Gym's over! You guys can go home!"

Hinata was bent over holding her knees as she breathed hard. She was wearing her gym clothes, with her hair tied. They had just played a game of volleyball, she didn't work up much of a sweat, but she was pretty tired.. Their teacher sat and supervised the whole time. Well, actually their principal did, not the teacher. And she couldn't say she had really supervising them. For the whole game their principal sat in the bleachers with a bottle of Pyrat's rum. Even though they had play a long and hard game of volleyball, this work out was easier than all her other gym lessons. Their usual teacher was Gai, a beast. A green spandex wearing, bob-cut, smiles like a fool, exercise freak, bushy eyebrowed beast. He'd make them climb ropes, run around the school, and more things that made them do more work then necessary. But he had a good heart.

"Aaaaah," Sakura yawned as she stretched. "That was fun. I really hungry for something sweet now."

"I heard Crepe Delight has a new crepe with Nutella in it." Ino replied.

"Oh! I wanna try it. Hinata!"

Hinata stood up straight. "Yeah?"

"We're going to Crepe Delight today. You have to come!"

It sounded like fun. "Sure-"

"Not so fast Hinata." There slightly drunk teacher walked down from the bleacher. She looked slightly unstable. "I was going to ask you to clean up the balls in the gym."

"No way!" Said Sakura. "We were gonna go out to get something to eat!"

"Can't you make some else do it Tsunade-sama?" Ino whined.

"Hah?" Tsunade retorted. "Who's the principal here? Me. What I say goes."

"But-"

Tsunade gave them a hard look. She dared them to go against her again. It felt like she was towering over them. They coward back a little.

"S-See ya Hinata." Sakura stuttered.

"Y-Yeah," Ino was stuttering too, "W-We'll be there for a while so you can meet up with us later."

"Bye!" The two dashed out of the gym immediately.

Tsunade eased up, and took a big gulp of rum. Hinata was pretty sure her principal wasn't allowed to drink in school.

"Sorry about I'm making you do this, Hinata."

"I-It's okay Tsunade-sama." Hinata gave her a reassuring nod.

"I'll leave this to you then." The principal left with her expensive rum in hand, and an unstable walk.

Hinata sighed, even though she agreed to it, she was still tired, and really wanted to hang out with her friends. She analyzed the room. There was way more balls in the gym than they used! Most of them weren't volleyballs! She decided she'd quickly clean up all the balls to meet up with Ino and Sakura. She picked up two balls and took them into the gym closets. When she turned on the light it was dim, and a little, she bet it would burn out at any moment. Hopefully she could put away all the balls before it did. The closet would looked creepy in the dark. She heard doors open in the gym. She was surprised, because she thought everybody left already. Must've been one of the girls that left something behind. She walked out of the closet, and when she did a ball rolled to her foot. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He rolled ball under his feet. He looked up.

"Your cleaning up the balls?"

"Ugh, yeah." She said a little quietly. Why was he here? Did had come back for something?

"I'll help you."

What?

"You don't have to-"

He interrupted her, "I want to."

"But…" She trailed off once she realized he was ignoring her.

He picked up three balls and brought them into the closet.

She frowned. Why was he doing this? Surely he had something else better to do, she could manage by herself. Although it probably would go faster with two people. She might as well let him, since it seemed he wouldn't listen to her anyway.

They continuously picked up ball in the gym and put them on the racks in the closet. Honestly she was kind of thankful that he had been here now. It took them about 15 minutes to clean up all the balls. If she had been doing it alone it probably would've taken her 25. It was truly ridiculous how many balls her school had. In fact she was putting that last couple of ball away. She was a little short so putting them on the top rack a was a little harder. As she put the last ball on the rack, she used to much force and it bumped into the other balls, which caused the rest of the balls to fall to the ground.

No! Just when she could've left!

"Need help?"

She jumped. She had almost forgot about his presence.

"Oh. No. It's okay. All I have to do is fix this one rack. You can leave now." She said politely.

He nodded and started to walk away.

She let out a tired breath.

'I hope Sakura and Ino are still there,' she thought as she fixed the shelf. She put the last ball on the rack again.

There! She was done!

She cheered in her head, happy that she it was finally.

The light went out.

"It finally died." She said to herself, while looking up at it.

The gym door closed, and she heard a key lock it.

No way! Was she locked in?! But she was still inside?!

She heard a foot step.

She stepped away from the ball rack.

She wasn't alone?

She heard more footsteps in a different direction. She quickly turned to direction of those foosteps and backed up again up.

She definitely knew she wasn't alone now.

She felt an arm come around her hips, and pull her back a bit. Her back was touching a muscular chest. He nuzzled his face in her shoulder. She froze.

"Why…" She could barely make out what he was saying. He was talking into her shoulder.

"W-Why what?" She had no idea what to do, she questioned if she could get out of his grasp, she he felt pretty strong.

"Do you like him…"

"What?"

Her reposition his arm. One was wrapped around her waist while the other one was wrappeshoulder. He brought his face from out of her neck, but rested his chin on her shoulder. She couldn't she it, but his eyes had a tint of red in it.

"Why do you like him." It wasn't a question a statement.

"I-I'm not sure what your-"

"Na. Ru. To." He spelled it for her.

Her eyes widened a bit. He was talking about her crush on Naruto.

"He's an idiot, he only has eyes for Sakura, and he could never do what I could do for you."

She was feeling a little uncomfortable.

He nuzzled his face into her shoulder again, and closed his eyes. "You should be mine Hinata."

"N-Ne Sasuke-kun," her voice trembled a little, "w-would you please let go?"

He was silent for a moment, taking in the feeling of her skin.

"No."

"P-Please."

"No." He said again. "I don't want too."

She took a big breathe. She needed to let him let go of her. She needed to get out of the closet. If she could focus her eyes, she would be able to see much more, even if she was in the dark.

She closed her eyes, didn't say anything for a second. He peeked at her with one eye wondering why she had started to get quiet. She opened her eyes, she could see the room better than before.

"Sas-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he spinned her around real quick, grabbed both wrist, and put them behind her. She could clearly see his eyes that looked black, and a little red. She gave small gasp, feeling a little scared. Black eyes are intimidating, and black are just freaky! He stared down at his with an emotionless expression. He was really close her to again, only a centimeter away from touching.

She didn't say anything. Shoot! What could she say?!

He bent down, he was inches away from her face.

She became really nervous, he was so close! Too close! Her face got red, and she turned away and diverted her look to the left. This was too much for her.

He was amused. He liked seeing her flustered. He brought her closer to him. He felt her tense up.

This was fun.

His cheek was touching hers, which only cause her face to get even redder. He didn't even have to look to know what her face looked like.

"Your face is red."

Good thing he wasn't really looking at her face. Her face was red, but she also looked like she was freaking bit.

He blew on her neck.

She flinched.

Cute.

She couldn't handle this! She couldn't handle this! She couldn't handle this!

He was breathing on her! He was holding her hands behind her, so she couldn't get away! And they're bodies were so close that they were touching!

He held both of her wrist tightly with one hand, and used his free hand to make her turn her head back to him.

He though her scared face looked really cute, he smirked. His smirk put her into an even bigger panic.

Cute.

"I wanna kiss."

He watched her eyes widen even more.

He could be a real sadist.

She couldn't kiss him! There's no way she could kiss him! She had always wanted to give her first kiss too…

She normally if her face wasn't already red, she would've blushed at the thought of him. Just him being in her mind made her a little happy.

She released some of her tension, and he noticed her expression wasn't as scared. Something had caused her to relax a little bit. He hated that he knew what it was.

He was a jealous man, he wasn't gonna lie. He wanted her attention on him, not Naruto. He should be getting her attention right now. He was going to get it back.

He leaned in to kiss her. She snapped back to reality real quick.

"W-Wait a-" she panicked again, and took a step, but she tripped on something, that sent them both falling down.

'Ow,' she thought. She rubbed the back of her head, she had hit the ground kind of hard when they fell. Good thing she hadn't hit her head to hard. It was her butt that saved her during the fall. She was about to get up, but her leg touched something. She looked up, he as on top of her. And his arms where blocking her in.

He did a small smirk.

She was like a mouse stuck in a hungry snake's trap.

Although she was the reason they fell, so technically she was the reason she was trapped.

She was like a mouse stuck in a hungry snake's trap, that was made by the same mouse.

She tried to inch back, but she back hit something. The door! Great she was cornered at the door, this was it, she didn't know what to do now. When Sasuke's hand touched hers, she moved her hand moved back a bit. She touched something cold, and metallic, and key like- IT WAS A KEY.

NOT JUST ANY KEY, THE CLOSET KEY. As she touched it she could tell by its structure.

Now that she thought about it. The closet had one key, but you could lock the door from either the inside or outside. She figured Sasuke had locked the door from the inside. He was definitely carrying the key on him, and when they fell it must've fell out his pocket or something. She looked him in the eye, making sure not to make anything look suspicious. She quickly grabbed the key, hopefully he wouldn't notice that he had dropped it. The door knob was higher up on the door she'd have to stand up to put the key in. She needed a way to stand up. She looked away from him.

"I'm…"

He arched an eyebrow, he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I can't hear you."

"I'm…"

She still couldn't hear her.

"What?"

She looked at him with him again, she spoke a little louder than a mouse.

"I'm yours."

He never knew how much an impact of two words could make.

AND THEY MADE A BIG IMPACT.

Those words made him so happy it was ridiculous, be he wasn't the type to show it.

But now he could do whatever he wanted.

He leaned it to kiss her.

I mean, since she was his.

"Sa-Sasuke."

His face dropped a bit. Why was she interrupting?

"M-My back hurts from the fall," she gave him a small smile, "c-could we get up?"

He gave her a bit of a blank stare. Honestly, he liked there position, he liked feeling in control. He didn't want to get up, now or ever… but… since she was now his cute little Hina-chan…

His face showed that he didn't want to, but he slowly got up, and waited for her to get up.

He couldn't refuse her when it came to some stuff.

Phew! First part of the plan done! All Hinata needed to do was get the key in the lock. She put her hand behind her back. He took it as a sign of shyness. She began to fumble with the key in her hand, trying to put it in a lock behind her that she couldn't see.

He quickly put his hands on the door, cornering her in once again.

She glanced at both of his hands on the door. Then she looked at him again.

He was not joking around one bit. He leaned in closer, hovering over her. As he closed in, the distance between them shrank again, he was close enough so that he could lean over her with his arms against the door.

She was in a hurry now, by the look in his eye, he wasn't about to quit now.

His lips brushed her when-

Ca-Chik

Hinata put her weight on the door, and the door opened. She stumbled back a little bit, almost falling out of the closet.

Sasuke looked surprised and confused on how she got the door open. But figured it all out when she held up at key, and up it on the ground. When could she have gotten it?

Hinata bowed, then lifted her head up. "I'm sorry Sasuke-san! But I can't return your feelings!"

Then she scurried off quickly somewhere, leaving him in the gym by himself.

He watched her leave, then walked over to the key, and picked it up.

Hmph. Boy, she never stopped amusing him.

* * *

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama…" Shizune sweatdropped. She watched the principal finish another bottle of rum.

Once she was done with the bottle, she looked up with little bit of an annoyed look.

"What?" Her words were a little slurred, her face was completely flushed, and she just looked plain drunk.

Really. Was she really fit to be the principal?

"Sh-Should you really be drinking?"

The answer was obvious but…

Tsunade popped open another bottle.

"Should I not be?"

"No you shouldn't be! And you shouldn't have taken them in as bribe for a gym closets keys!"

"Its hard to find these drink over here-"

"You let a highschooler bribe you! There more than 20 bottle here!"

"I would've given it to him for one bottle." She started laughing. "Ahahaha! Who knew those Uchihas had so many connections! I'd love to be rich like them." Tsunade gave Shizune a look. "You know, with all the nagging you never gonna get a husband."

She looked hurt by her friends words.

"Horrible!" Shizune stormed out of the room. How could Tsunade play the marriage card on her!

"See ya tomorrow!" Tsunade gave her a drunk wave goodbye. Not realizing her own actions.

She chugged down another gulp, and immediatley felt sick, she grabbed the garbage can under her desk and threw up the 8 bottles of rum she just chugged down.

* * *

Sorry it has a gross ending. I already have an idea for the next one-shot, which probably won't be posted anytime soon. But it's called Werkin' Girl, and it has a bit of a twist in it. I'll give a clue on whats it about, but you'll get the full summary later when I post it.

**Werkin' Girl (Short Summary):**

**He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back over. His grip of tight, and his stare was blank and endless. She looked at him, completely shocked. He was supposed to be knocked out, she gave him the pill, and she knew he swallowed it. "I gave you 500,000 dollars. We're not done yet."**

Waaah! I know this oneshot is going to be really interesting, I can't wait to post. The story was actually inspire by a song called Werkin Girl by Angel Haze. You might get a little bit of sense what the story might be, but you still won't know the whole things. You can look up the song on youtube. It's a rap song, and it's got a lot of curses in it, so it you don't like foul language, you probably shouldn't listen it it.

Mkay, bye!


	2. Werkin' Girl

LORD THE ADVENTURE I HAD WITH THIS STORY WAS A ROCKY ONE.

The only reason you're reading this because Jesus loves me.

Microsoft on my compute shut down, so one fourth of my story wasn't saved. And then I pushed one buttons, which deleted like the whole thing. I had like 2 out of 25 pages of story written. And I was just like, " is the Lord testing me? " I smacked my computer around like it was a bad child. I was almost about to give up on this story. LUCKILY I did a recovery and back up and voila! What your about to read appeared.

ANYWAY. THE DAY ENDED WITH ME WANTING TO KISS THE LORD.

I SAYING SOMETHING REALLY IRRELEVANT. BUT READ IF YOU WANT.

* * *

**Werkin' Girl**

**Rating**: Particularly for 15+

**Warning:** Contains some curse language.

**SUMMARY:**

She walked over to him and sat on his lap, and kissed him. He immediately kissed back. Tongue with tongue. She started to slowly push him back onto the bed, they stayed kissing, until he stopped moving. Once she knew that he was completely knocked out, she got off of job was done. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back over. His grip of tight, and his stare was blank and endless. She looked at him, completely shocked. He was supposed to be knocked out, she gave him the pill, and she knew he swallowed it. "I gave you 500,000 dollars. We're not done yet."

* * *

**Werkin Girl** by **Angel Haze**

Money and more money is the only shit I'm after

You can cut the fake sht

I'm not a motherfckin' actor

I'm on top of my green like a motherfcking tractor

You niggas you 'bout to be bitches

You bitches 'bout to be Casper

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, her arm covered her forehead. She stared at the pale yellow painted ceiling for a couple of seconds, waiting for her mind to get its act together. She was always groggy in the morning. She slowly got out of bed, and looked around the room, and yawned. She looked at the clock on the night dresser next to her bed, the clock wasn't on, and when she tried to turn it on, it wouldn't work. She got up, walked out the room, and into the small living room of their apartment. Her sister wasn't in the living room watching television, which was weird, cause Hanabi always watched television while eating breakfast before going to school. She lazily walked into the kitchen. There sat Hanabi at the table in the middle of the room, eating cereal.

"Why aren't you eating in the living room?" Hinata yawned, and started rubbing her eyes, trying to get the guck out of them.

"They shut off the power."

This woke Hinata up. She stopped rubbing her eye, and her hand dropped a little bit. Damn. She had forgotten to pay the electricity bill. She quickly went over to the fridge.

"Nothing went bad. They must've shut it off around five, because I woke up at 3 to get juice to get juice, and it was still on then.

Mercy! The landlady gave them mercy! She must've shut it off in the morning, knowing that they would be up, and so their food wouldn't spoil. Their landlady always did that anytime she forgot to pay a bill.

Hinata gave sigh of relief.

"I'll go down to pay her now." Before Hinata could leave the kitchen her sister stopped her.

"Wait."

She turned around. "Whats wrong?"

"Are you going to go down like that?"

She looked down at herself. Her sister was right. She hadn't checked her appearance when she woke up. Her bra strap and her tank top's strap was falling off her shoulder, she was wearing pink bunny patterned pajama shorts, and when she felt her hair, it was frizzy and knotted. She looked like a good old fashion mess.

"Your right! Thanks for telling me!"

She scurried out the kitchen and back to their bedroom. She didn't care about changing her tank, it was plain white tank, all she needed to do was fix the strap. She put on some pink sweats, brushed her hair a little, and put on some flip flops. She was now more able to go outside! She grabbed 520 dollars out of her secret stashed money that was hidden in the drawer she kept her bras in. The money she earned from her part-time jobs. One place she work at was a flower shop, her shift started at 9 in the morning and ended at 2. At her second job she a bartender and waitress, that shift started at 5 in the afternoon and ended at 12 in the morning. She didn't really get much of a chance to see her sister, but her sister also had her own jobs after school, usually she'd babysit the neighbors kids in other apartments, or walking a neighbors dog. She only got 6 bucks an hour for doing it, but it was a help to them, since she was only 13, she couldn't do much. The stores in the area wouldn't hire such a young kid to work for them, either they already had help, or wouldn't want to be responsible for her it something happened to her while at the job. Usually she made a little more than 60 a week. Hanabi wanted to play help pay for bills, but Hinata made her keep most of the money she earned every week. She told her that it was her responsibility to thrse kind of things, not for her too. And no matter how much Hanabi would ask her to let her give more, she'd just say no.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Hinata called from the doorway on her way out to the landlady.

"Okay."

Hinata closed her door on the way out. The landlady lived on the first floor, so she had to go down three flights of stairs. She didn't trust the elevator, cause it always would scare her when it made a loud noise when going down. Once she was on the first floor, she walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

Immediately when the door opened she shoved the money in the landlady's hands.

"Forgive me Kurenai-san!"

Kurenai gave Hinata a sympathetic look. "It's okay Hinata. But you need to start paying your bills on time, I always give you time, but you can't take advantage of that."

"I know, and I'm really sorry." After hearing Hinata say those words, she smiled.

"Hows Hanabi?"

"She's good." Hinata smiled back, "she'd upstairs eating breakfast."

"Ah, that sounds good, I haven't seen her in a while. How are you part-time jobs? Are you still working at The Love Club?"

"Yeah, I am."

Kurenai gave her a worried look. "I know your 18 know, and you can do whatever you want, but there at still other jobs to choose from."

She felt grateful that her friend was concerned for her, "It's okay Kurenai-san. I'm only the bartender and waitress, and I can hold my own."

"Still…" Kurenai wasn't satisfied with that answer, but with the looked Hinata was giver her, she couldn't say anything else. She sighed. "If that's what okay with you, I trust you."

Hinata grave her another smile, "Thank you. I'll leave now, I don't want to disturb you any longer.

Kurenai watched her away, but she had one more thing to say.

"Hinata!"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bring this up now but, you still haven't paid this months or last months rent. You're a friend, and I care for you, but I have to make a living too."

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll pay you back by the end of the week! For both months!"

Hinata quickly left and went up the stairs before Kurenai could reply. Kurenai knew that half of it was a lie. She probably could get one months worth of went by the end of the week, but she doubted that she get both. Kurenai sighed, she wasn't gonna saying anything. She knew Hinata had it rough.

When Hinata walked back into her apartment, her was in the living room, sitting on the couch with her backpack next to her, putting on her shoes. She was fully dressed in her schools uniform.

"Your about to leave?"

"Yeah, it's 6:50 now, if I don't make the train I'm going to be late." She got up, put her backpack on. She was ready to go, she made her way to the door.

"Have a nice day." Hinata said walking past her, about to head back to sleep in their bed room.

"Hinata."

She turned around. Hanabi was facing the door and not her.

"Are you able to pay for my school's tuition?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "I paid for it, don't worry it's all good."

Hanabi glanced over her shoulder, not trusting her sisters words. "Really?"

"Really." Hinata gave Hanabi a smile. A deceiving smile.

"I can always go to public school."

Hinata tilted her head a little bit. "Why? You got a half-scholarship, and you really smart, you can't waist your brain Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi's face was irritated. Her sister always said that.

"But it's harder now that Neji isn't here to help us, I should-"

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan, I've got it." Hinata gave Hanabi a reassuring smile. Hanabi clenched her fist, frustrated that her sister was playing games with her. Frustrated that her sister wouldn't let her help.

"Fine," She faced the door again. "I'm going to school."

"Have a nice day!"

Hanabi closed the door on her way out.

Hinata gave a tired sigh, and collapsed on the couch, her arm covered her eyes.

She knew Hanabi had seen through her lie. Nope she hadn't paid for Hanabi's tuition, she was having a hard time paying for it for a while, but she wouldn't tell Hanabi that, it'd only make her worry.

"Ahhh, I've got the place to myseeelf!" She said with joy to herself, and dozed off into her sleep.

* * *

It was 2 o' clock. Her first part-time job was done. She could go home, see Hanabi for a while and eat with her. It was like her break during the day.

_And it's okay Just take it all in Nothing every changes We all make mistakes_

She picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey! How are you doing? Think you can come into work early today?"

Hinata stopped walking.

"How early?"

"Now early?"

Hinata's face sunk a little.

"I'll pay you for the extra hours, you don't have to worry."  
Even though the extra money would be great, she was always spent this time with Hanabi.

"If you need time to figure out if you can't or not, just tell me within the next half hour! We really need help!"

"Okay-"

"Bye!"

Her boss quickly hung up. Hinata sighed, she'd probably deny her boss, but she'd do it when she got back to the apart.

.

.

.

"I'm home!" Hinata called when opening the door. To her surprise Hanabi was at the door in casual clothing, with a small shoulder bag on her, and the same surprised expression on her face.

"You're back."

"Yeah. Are you going somewhere?"

"I was going to babysit Mrs. Yakahashi's 5 year olds. She said they wanted to go to the park."

"So you're not going to eat now?"

"I actually got some takoyaki on the way home, how I don't feel very hungry right now, and Mrs. Yakahashi knows you work late, so she offered to let me have dinner with them."

"O-Oh." She knew Hanabi often did things like this, but usually she around 4 o' clock, so they spent the little time they could with each other.

"See ya when you come home." Hanabi walking out the door.

Well, she guess it worked out kind of now.

She called up her boss.

"Hinata? Hey! Whats your answer?"

"I can come."

"Really? Great! See you in 20."

"Yeah."

Her boss hung up on her.

* * *

"Can I get one Gin and Tonic?" A customer called.

"Yes, sir!" Hinata took the last of the use cups off the tall table and put it on the tray, and headed back to the bar. They had a sink behind the bar to wash dishes quickly in, since they often were over flowing with customers.

She understood why her boss called her. They were packed. She been there for seven hours working, and not for one moment were they lacking customers. Oh lord, she could imagine how it would be soon after Ino and Sakura came. They were the most famous ones at the club. Once they were on the pole all the guys were watching. Yes, the pole. Since it was a strip club.

"TenTen do you think you could pour up a Gin and Tonic?" Hinata asked her while going behind the bar, and dumping the dirty cups in the sink.

"Sorry." She said as she mixed a drink another customer had ordered, "I'm making a Amaretto Sour, and after that I've got to make a Sazerac cocktail, Negroni cocktail, Strawberry Daiquiri, and four Tequila Sunrises. I've got my hands full."

"It's okay." She headed to the sink, and started to wash out a cup.

A vein popped in TenTen's head, "If Karin was here, and would show up to work properly, we wouldn't have this problem."

"Hinata! TenTen!" The looked at the entrance. There was Ino and Sakura walking toward the bar.

"Excuse me," Sakura said and she walked through the crowd to the bar.

"Don't touch me." Ino gave a customer a mean glare as he tried to touch her while walking toward the bar.

Once they got to the bar, they bullied two customers out of their seats.

"We're girls, men should give us seats and be polite." Sakura told the guy who was in the seat she wanted.

"Go somewhere you old geezer." Ino said to the older man who was trying to flirt with her, while he was in the seat she wanted. The too gys looke happy with the girls just talkig to him. Ew. They gave their seats away without a complaint.

They sat down happily and looked at their friends.

"Can you make us to drinks? Any kind will do." They both smiled at their girls.

Another veined popped in TenTen's head.

"Make it yourself." TenTen poured the Amaretto Sour in the cup.

"But you're the bartenders." Ino and Sakura made pouty faces.

"We're busy!" TenTen tried not to shout at them.

"But TenTen!" They both whined.

"Um," Hinta interfered, the two looked a them. "Don't you guys go up in a half an hour? Why are you guys hear early?"

"We didn't have anything to do. So we decided to come early." Sakura said.

"Help us then," TenTen said, "we got more customers than we can handle, and Karin's not here."

"I don't like when she's here." Ino said. "She rude and annoying."

"So are you both." Said TenTen.

"Mean."

"Can I get Caipirinha?" Called a customer.

"Coming right up!" Said both Sakura and Ino.

The got out of their seat.

"I'll give the drink to him if you make it Hina." Ino said.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "You guys make the drinks, and we'll serve them."

Tenten grinned at the two, Hinata gave them a smile.

"Can you also take this Gin and Tonic to the guy over there?"

"No problems," she took the drink from Hinata, and began waiting on people.

They had a plan, and that planned worked. They quickly were done with a bunch of customers. By the time Ino and Sakura had to go up the bar was almost empty, most of the men had switched the tables that were around the stage, waiting for the dancers to come on.

"It's about time you guys get ready." Sakura and Ino looked behind them, and Hinata and TenTen looked up. There stood their boss.

"Where were Jiraiya? You could've helped us." TenTen said.

"I was watching the previous show." He had a disgustingly happy smile on his face, as he point at the stage.

"You suck."

"Useless for a boss."

"…"

"Ultimate pervert."

"Cold." He sulked for a moment as his employees dissed him with words and silence. But quickly got over it. He looked at Sakura and Ino, "It's time for you guys to get in back and change."

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

Ino and Sakura started to walk toward the back where the rest of the exotic dancers were when they changed to go on stage.

He gave them a look, and muttered, "How can you treat you boss like that."

Jiraiya started to walk away from the bar, heading back to stage where everyone else was.

"Excuse me." Some tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

A tall man just a little shorter than him. He had black hair, and a strong structure.

"How may I help you? Are you here for Ino and Sakura's performance? Made it just in time." Jiraiya gesture to the stage. There was Sakura and Ino by their poles they both wrapped one leg around the pole, held the pole with one hand, and leaned back. The looked symmetrical. Sakura wore a sexy devil outfit, that was a two piece. The red shorts, that stopped just below to butt, she wore had a long strap that ran through the middle of her thigh and connect to the long red stocking she had on. Ino's was wearing a light blue nurses outfit. Her skirt also stopped just below the butt, and she had the same thing that Sakura had. A strap going down her thigh connecting to her knee high socks. She even had on a nurses hat. The crowd went wild.

The man looked both girl up and down.

"Anyone else?"

The Jiraiya looked at the man. Was he serious? Did he just turn down his best two dancers?

"Actually I'm looking for a certain someone."

Jiraiya arched one eyebrow.

"Who?"

"The rumored person you can't forget, but can't remember after one night."

Ahhhh, so he was asking for her.

"Hinata."

She stopped drying the cup she had just washed.

"Yes?"

"You've got a caller."

Her ears perked up. A caller! Every time she got a caller she'd always earned more money. For the past month she's been getting more callers, but it not like she was popular like Ino and Sakura. They performed on stage, and she didn't. The first guy that asked if she'd spend time with him, she said yes, thinking about the money, but when she finally realized what she had gotten herself into, she freaked out. But Jiraiya helped her figure out a way she could still get the money, and pleasing the customer. A caller would usually make a date during the time she had work, and Jiraiya always let her miss, because he knew she needed the money, and because he always helped her get ready for the job.

She came over from the bar, and smiled at the customer.

He raised an eyebrow at her, thinking it was going to a dancer that he was going to get, not a bartender.

"Hi," She gave him a nice smile, "My name is Hinata."

Jiraiya pat her on the shoulder, and joked, "This ones not cheap so you better watch out bud."

Even though he was just joking, it was true, if you gave her less money than she would get at the job, she'd refuse an offer, but usually they always put up a good deal.

Seemed like she was, she had gotten 12 callers already this month.

He observed her before saying, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

This caused Jiraiya to freeze for a moment. That name. He's knew it. He's heard of it before.

"I happy I can be of benefit for you." She bowed the stood. "Is there a specific date you like to set this up for?"

"Now."

"I'm sorry." Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulders, and pulled her away from him. "But she can't serve you tonight, you'll have to choose someone else."

"Wh-" Hinata was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"I pay you 400,000 dollars."

Hinata's mind stopped. That's enough to pay for last months rent, this month's rent, next month's rent, the next month's rent. You know how many rents she can pay with that?! She could even pay off all the bills, and Hanabi's tuition for this year!

"I'll do it."

He smirked.

"Hinata," her boss advised, "I don't think you should-"

"It's okay Jiraiya-san, I'll be okay." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He sighed. He wasn't reassured, but wouldn't she listen to him anymore. He knew that amount of money could help her a lot.

She needed to verify one thing though. "I'll on do it if I can get the money today in cash."

"Deal."

She could jump for joy.

"I'll give you 500,000 if you come to my house."

Jiraiya became more defensive.

"Oi. We only let them go to the love hotel down the street. No-"

"I'll go."

He looked down at her. He couldn't see her face, only the back of her head.

"You can't be-"

"I can handle myself Jiraiya-san."

"Ne, Hinata…" She turned around to TenTen, who had been watching the whole scene. "Are you sure about this? I know you need money, but…"

"It's okay TenTen-san, I'll be okay. Really." She looked at them both.

Jiraiya wasn't convinced but…

He joyfully patted Hinata's shoulder, "That's our girl! I know you got this."

TenTen gave her boss an uneasy look. What was with his change of mind?

Hinata just gave him a smile.

"I'll get your bag for you Hinata. Is it in the closet by the bar?"

"Yes, sir."

Anytime she got caller, he always got her bag for her, to make sure she'd have everything she needed. He was in the closet for a little while longer than normal, but quickly came out with her bag.

"Here you go. Have fun." Jiraiya gave them goofy smile, and waved the two goodbye after they left. Once they were out of the club Jiraiya's face fell serious again.

"Ne Jiraiya, should you really have let her go like that?" TenTen looked from the two then at her boss. He didn't reply.

* * *

She was amazed as she drove up to his house. He practically lived in a mansion, the house was huge, as huge as the house she used to live in when she lived with her family. They got out her his Benz that he parked in his driveway, and walked up the steps to his house. As they walked up each step, the on the side of the steps was a light that turned on. She felt she was on a runway.

"Do you want anything to eat? Before we go upstairs."

"No, but could I use the bathroom to freshen up a little bit?" She asked.

He smirked, "Do as you please. If you go down the hall you'll find it."

"Thank you," she followed his instructions to the hall, but once she was out of his sight, she wasn't looking for the bathroom, she was looking for door, so just in case she needed a quick getaway, she knew where to find one. She always sneaked around the callers house. Jaraiya had told him that they didn't do house visits, she didn't know why he had told the man no. Yeah, they usually did it at the love hotel close to the bar, but she has done house visits before. Anytime Hinata made a house visit, she always searched the house as a safety precaution. It was tip that Jaraiya had given her. She made sure to slip something in her pocket, before she left the hall. Once she was done "freshening up" in the "bathroom", she quickly came back and met him in the living room, where he had been before.

"You ready?" He looked at her.

"I'm ready." She smiled at him.

She followed him up the spiral stairs, and into another hall. She made sure to remember their journey to his room too. When they entered his room, it was huge. This guy must've been a richer than a billionaire, even her old room wasn't this big. Even her fathers room wasn't this big!

"Sasuke-kun…"

He turned around

"Sorry. But it's my policy to always ask for the money."

He did a small laugh. "Expecting before we start?"

He took his wallet out of his back pocket, and took out the 500,000 dollars in cash.

He handed it to her, "You better make it good."

* * *

Ino and Sakura walked over to TenTen and their boss. TenTen was wripping wet cups with a small towel, Jiraiya was drinking at the bar in front of TenTen.

"Ne, Where's Hinata?" Ino said.

Since Jiraiya didn't answer, TenTen said, "She got a taker."

Ino smiled. "That good! They always pay good money."

"But…" Sakura said. "Why don't you two seem to happy?"

TenTen stopped drying to cup, and looked away. Jiraiyah stayed silent for a little long, then sighed. He looked at all the girls.

"The guy who asked for her… is a little dangerous." Jiraiyah started.

Sakura looked shocked, Ino looked concerned, and TenTen couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Wait. Was he that black haired guy? I could kinda seem him on the stage." Said Sakura.

"He looked normal from our point of view." Said Ino

TenTen looked at Jiraiya, who didn't looked at any of them. He sighed.

"A couple years ago, a boy went missing." Jiraiya started. "A boy that was the child on a very wealthy family. He was abducted by a man who was obsessed about trying to find ways to live forever. So he used to boy as his test subject for 3 years, until the boy was in his teenage years. Sixteen about to turn seventeen. He brutally killed the man who had abducted him, when they found his body it was distorted, and demented. But the boy's family died a year after his abduction in a car crash. Since then he's grown up, and rebuilt his family's fortune. Even though they said he had gotten stable… anytime I'd hear about him or seen him on television… it never felt right. His name… was Sasuke Uchiha."

It was silent.

Jiraiya felt a pair of hands gently go around his neck, then strangled him, and shoved his face into the bar's counter.

"_And you let her go with him_?" Sakura hissed at her boss, she tightened the grip on his neck.

Ino started walking away, "I'm going to get out things Sakura, so we can find Hina."

TenTen caressed the wooden bat with a bunch of nails stinking out of it, she kept it in back of the bar with them anytime the crowd got to wild. "Haven't used this in a while."

"W-Wait!" Their boss tried to say while Sakura didn't loosen the grip on his neck.

Ino looked back and gave him a mean look, "Why? Where going to save our friend."

His arm trembled as he tried to raise it, and his face was white. "B-But I wouldn't l-et her g-go i-if I k-knew she'd be in danger-" That was it. He was unconscious.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'if she was in danger'? Isn't she in danger?"

He was knocked out so he couldn't reply.

"Oi" She lifted his head, and smacked both sides of his face real hard. Smack! Smack! It didn't wake him up, only left to red hand prints on his face.

"You're not helping him!" TenTen shouted at her. Sakura dropped her boss back on the table, then you help him!

"Then you do something!"

TenTen took in a big breathe. "Welcome back Tsunade-sama!"

He immediately shot back up, and looked around him. Then blinked. "What it a dream?"

"No, you bum of a boss." Ino said, she felt annoyed, "Now. WHY IS HINATA NOT IN DANGER?"

He didn't know what she was talking about at first, then he remembered.

"I wouldn't send her off if I knew she couldn't handle herself. I made sure she was prepared."

Ino was confused. "With what? A condom? How is that going to protect her?"

"We probably shouldn't ever have let her start doing that," Sakura said with a frowning face.

"Maybe she should've just joined the pole like us. But I she must be doing amazing. Since more people have been asking for her. Plus the name she's known as 'the girl they can't remember, but can't ever forget'."

"There no way she'd do that," Jiraiya said. "She's too shy."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "She shy enough to not go on the pole, but not shy enough to give herself to random men?"

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow. "Hinata's a virgin."

The looked at him with mouths slightly open. "What?"

"She's never slept with anybody."

"Then what does she do when a guy offers her money?" Asked TenTen.

"Trick them."

"What?" All the girls said at the same time.

Jiraiya told them about the first time Hinata ever got a caller.

"_Jiraiya-san!" Hinata shouted with a happy face. "A guy said he'd give me 800 dollars if I spend the night with him! I could get 800 dollars! I could have half of this months rent in!"_

_He gave a smile, "Good for you Hinata. Taking him down the street then?"_

_She looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_You spending the night with him right? You going to the love hotel, aren't you?"_

_It finally clicked. Her face turned red, and she panicked. "There no way I could! That's what he meant? What do I do I already asked for the money!"_

"_Give it back." Jiraiya suggested._

_She poked out her lips a little, and looked away. She looked like a selfish child. She didn't wanna give the money back._

"_You've got to give it back if you won't please the customer."_

"_But…" Hinata looked at him, with pleading eyes. She expected him to know some way, since it seemed like he always had a trick or two up his sleeve._

_He looked at his employee, and sighed. Well there was away but…_

"_If I tell you what to do, do you think you could learn quick?"_

_She nodded vigorously._

"And that's how it happened." Jiraiya finished tell them the story.

They stared at him in awe.

He scratched the back of his head, "Didn't you guys ever feel like she was more on the innocent side?"

They all did, Hinata was the only angel working at The Love Club. But they had figured that she probably did some dirty work to since she _was_ working at a strip club. They say the shiest ones are the freakiest ones.

"So she tricks them?"

"Yep."

"And you taught her those tricks?"

"Yep."

"How did you even come to hire her? When she applied she had no experience."

"I only hire the special ones. Including you three."

Ino arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean the special ones?"

He gave them a know-it-all smile, "Even though you guys think your just regular girls trying to make a living, you guys have a lot of potential and better skills. Sakura." He turned to her. "You've got monstrous strength, as strong as Tsunade, you could've joined the military, and become a lieutenant or general. It's not impossible. Ino." He turned to her. "You can easily get into people's mind and persuade them. If you were in marketing or retail you'd be living large. You could probably even start to create your own business. TenTen." Lastly he turned to her. "You're athletic. And you know how to handle tools and equipment, and you can make anything into a weapon. Ever thought of become a professional sports trainer? Even when Karin was here, she could sense almost everybody in the room and farther. She once sensed a robber when none of us knew that he was in this place. And Hinata came from a wealthy and powerful family herself. You guys can hold your owns out there. You guys all have gone through hardships which only made you strong. You guys might not know, but she's a fighter like the rest of you.. "

"You said she came from wealth?" Ino said. "Then why is she struggling so much now? Did she loose her money?"

"No, she was disowned."

"Wait," Sakura pointed at him and gave him a suspicious eye. "How do you know so much about her? She's never even told us that."

Jiraiya folded his arms. "I do background checks on all my employees. TenTen. Can you pour me up a cup of anything." He looked at each of them in the eye. "Do you know her last name?"

They shook their heads a little embarrassed. I mean who doesn't know one of their best friends last names? She knew theirs, but she also never told them hers.

He laughed.

"Her full name is Hinata Hyuga."

All their mouths dropped.

The Hyuga's? As in one of the richest families in Japan Hyuga's? The Hyuga's who own one of the largest banks in Japan Hyuga's? The Hyuga's who have business's in at least every marketing area possible?

"Wait, what's her situation with her family?"

He sighed, looking into his cup. Another long story to tell. "She used to live with her father, mother, and sister. But mother died when she was young, after her sister was born. Her father started putting more pressure on her, he wanted her to start learning the banking trade at ten years old. She studied hard. Soon her little sister got interested in banking, and even though she was much younger, she joined Hinata in studying. Hinata didn't like the banking trade, she kept at cause her father wanted her to join the business with him, but soon when her sister start to outdo Hinata, and her father didn't like that, so he want sometimes hit her and even kick her out. What made is worse was the Hyuga's practice a traditional martial arts passed down for generations in their family. When her father made them fight each other. Her sister won. After that her father lost hope in her, and disowned own her at 14, he didn't want her ruinning the family name."

When he looked at them, they were all holding each other with sad faces, and teary eyes. They were all about to cry. He sweatdropped. These mean girls just turned into innocent children by a twenty second story.

He asked TenTen for a refill, and sipped his cup once he got it.

"Wait. Doesn't Hinata live with her sister now?

He pushed his cup toward TenTen so that she'd fill up the cup again.

You could see on his face that he didn't want tell the rest but at the same time you could on his face that he was drunk. "Her father told her younger sister that she had ran away, but she found out that her sister was disowned later on, so she left the family and joined her. Her cousin had been helping them, but last year he went overseas for a internship opportunity."

The girls stayed quite. They never knew their friend had it so rough.

"Still…" Ino was going back to current situation. "This only makes me want to get her back more. What if she is in danger?"

"Hey," Said a drunk Jiraiya, "Didn't you here me say that she's gonna be fine."

"But how do you know?" TenTen got serious.

"Member I told you that she learned her families traditional martial arts?"

"But you said she lost to her sister."

He lifted to glass to his mouth

"That was four years ago." He put down the cup. "She's stronger now."

* * *

She took in the fact that 500,000 dollars were I her hand. This felt great. Now she could start the job.

"If you sit on your bed, I'll come to you."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, but sat on the bed.

She put her bag down on the couch that was close to the door, opened it, and took out the pills. She hid the sleeping pill, and the chemical enchancement pill in her mouth, both hidden under her tongue. She made sure not to swallow them. Now she had to prepare herself for the real challenge. She always got nervouse at this part. She had to arouse him.

She walked over to him and sat on his lap, and kissed him. He immediately kissed back. Tongue with tongue, it was only way to get the pills in his mouth. He started trying to put his hand up her shirt. She started to slowly push him back onto the bed, they stayed kissing, until he stopped moving. Once she knew that he was completely knocked out. She got off of him, stood up, and pulled down her shirt. The job was done. Right now the sleeping pill should have him knocked him out for 8 hours, and the chemical enhancement pill should be enhancing the chemicals that his brain makes in his body, enchancing his arousal, so he should be having fun in his dreams right now. Jaraiya had told her that once Tsunade did that him when she needed money off him, and then he told Hinata. She was shocked that he had access to these drugs. But he probably got them from Tsunade since she was a doctor.

She walked over to her bag, and picked it up. He wouldn't die of a overdose, at least that's what Jaraiyah told her, and so far no ones died so she guess it was okay.

He slowly sat up.

She put her bag on her shoulder. She couldn't wait to tell Hanabi about the money she got! This really would be a big help to them. All the bills would be paid by the end of the week.

He looked at her through his bangs that covered his eyes.

She could even take them out to a fancy and expensive restaurant! They'd be eating good tonight. Maybe she should bring some good food home tonight too.

He stood up.

She couldn't wait to go shopping tomorrow with Hanabi after school! She get them both new fabulous clothes!

He walked over slowly to her.

Not to mention she could save some of the money to pay of next year tuition for Hanabi when she enters high school, she can enter that fancy and prestigious high school of her choice. Could she even pay for Hanabi's college?

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back over. His grip of tight, and his stare was blank and endless. She looked at him, completely shocked. He was supposed to be knocked out, she gave him the pill, and she knew he swallowed it.

"I gave you 500,000 dollars. We're not done yet."

No way.

She tried to get her wrist out of his hand, but he tightened his grip. She touched his hand with her other hand, and put pressure on a certain point of his hand. His hand went numb, and he let go. She immediately went to the door, but it was locked.

"Sorry." She looked back at him, he was rolling his wrist. "It locks from the inside."

She just couldn't believe that the pill weren't working. They worked on all of her other custormers! Not one job had ever went wrong.

He smirked.

Not like this one.

He took one slow step towards her. She flinched.

"Sorry. Those pills you gave me didn't work." He took another step closer. She tensed up. "I've immune to most pills and sickness. Still," he towered over her while leaning on the door. "You had a cute trick."

She stared at him with wide eye. No way.

She slipped from under him real quick, good things she was small. The only probably was that to get away from him, also meant that she was getting away from the door.

He turned around real quick, and swooped in to the grab her. Seemed like he also knew how to dodge and fight. Wonderful! Now it was even harder for her.

She swiftly moved past him. She was close to the door again. But he was just as quick. So she put her arms on his shoulder, and practically did a front walkover on him, and landed on her feet. Good thing that she wasn't just skilled at fighting, but all gymnastics. She was very flexible.

But still, he was quick. He turned around, lifted her up by the collar of her shirt, and tossed her to the bed. She roughly hit it, and he quickly got on top of her. Good thing she was a smart thinker, because before he had got on top of she blocked him with her knee, then extended it, placing his stomach, and tossed him to the ground. She scrambled off the bed, while he got up as if he wasn't just thrown to the ground. This is going to be really difficult.

"As expected from a Hyuga."

Her eyes widened a bit, yeah it was obvious she was a Hyuga, but her family kind of kept to themselves, even though several large businesses. People figure they just wore weird contacts. For Pete sake even her friends weren't sure if they were contacts or real! But this guys knew.

She decided that if she was going to get away from this guy, she'd need to use force. Since she knew we wasn't going down without a fight, and she wasn't getting out without one. While he cracked his neck, she caned the room for her bag. She had noticed two weapons in their earlier, but she ignored them, thinking that jairaiyah put them in probably by mistake, but now she why. He did take longer in the closet than he normally did.

Once she saw her bag on the bag on the floor, she dashed for it, opened it, and took out two batons that you would usually see police wear. Except they were a little shorter.

She held them like a pro.

He gave her a cocky look.

"You can't win against me," He grin grew a little more. "But if you do I'll let you go."

She came at him, she almost hit him three times with the batons, but he dodge them all. As if he was dodging air. She tried to land a blow on his side, but he caught her wrist. She stabbed the other baton in his abdomen, but it didn't phase him. He pushed her into the wall, and held her hands above her head. He just looked at her with a blank look, while she looked at him with wary eyes. He took one hand from her wrists, and used it to rip the front of her shirt. Luckily she had an undershirt under there, and he'd would've revealed her bra. He pushed her wrist back father than it should be, which caused her excruciating pain.

"Are you done playing these games?" He bent it a little more, her eyes started to tear.

This was cruel.

The pain ran down her arm, when sent a weird stinging feeling throughout her body. He knew what he was doing. He probably could've snapped her wrist a while ago. With both her hands out of the question, she used her next best thing. She had to really will herself to do it. Sent him a straight leg kick to her abdomen. He released her, and he fell back from her kick. She had a powerful kick.

She dropped to her knees, and held her wrist tight. She was in real pain now, not more going easy. This wasn't a game. He was serious. She didn't know what he'd do if he got a hold of her. She went for her next weapon in her bag. The weapon she saw, but thought that Jairaiyah was going overboard when putting in her bag.

He stood up, and rubbed his side. He wasn't going to lie, she had a powerful kick. When he was about to turn around, and a knife quickly sent past him, stapling his shirt to the wall. He arched an eyebrow.

She threw a knife at him.

He looked at her. She had a confident look on her face, and she held her wrist.

She kicked the doorknob off, then kicked the door open. He could see tears in her eyes.

"Your service is over."

She grabbed her bag and rushed out the room. He watched her leave, and could hear her running down the stairs. He took the knife, out of his sleeve. She had skill to do this without piercing him. He gave her credit for that. He smirked.

Well this is a fun night.

* * *

TenTen kept pouring up drinks, even though nobody was ordering right now, they were all by the stage, watching the dancers dance.

Jairaiyah was practically knocked out from all the drinks he drunk.

Ino was taking out her frustration by saying rude things about to other strippers on stage.

Sakura kept walking in a circle anxiously, while biting her nails.

The door opened. The three girls looked.

There stood Hinata.

Looking tired.

Holding her wrist.

Her shirt ripped,

The heel of her shoe slightly broken.

Hair frizzy.

And her eyes a little red.

The three girls stayed at her friend in shocks. The child looked like she'd been through hell and back. She looked at them, surprised that they were the first things she'd see.

"HINATA!"

They woke up their drunken boss.

Their sudden yelling startled the girl. In basically a second the jumped their friend. Greeting her with hugs, and worried faces.

"We were so worried!"

"We were about to go looking for you!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Hinata…" The three girls looked back, and HInata looked up. Their boss stood looking serious.

"I give you permission to hit me where ever you want."

He held up TenTen wooden back with nails sticking out of it.

"You were stupid for letting her do the job."

"You really are a useless boss."

"Give me bat my back, and I can give you a good hit on your ass."

Hinata just smiled at her friend and laughed a little bit. Today was hard, but she still had people who cared. Beside…

Hinata wiggled a little bit, trying to get out of her friends grips. They let go of her. She opened her purse, and held out the 500,000 dollars.

"Who wants to eat out this week?"

They gave her all smiles and grins, and hugged her again.

* * *

ASDFGHJKL! HAPPY ENDING. Yeah, I know, the ending is pretty quick.

This is long. You know how much work went into this? Especially since I'm pretty lazy, I ain't gonna lie.

You might never get such a long thing out of me again. The stripper club The Love Club is also named after the song The Love Club by Lorde. And Hina's ring tone when her phone rings is lyrics from Just Breathe by Kylee. I often get idea of stories by songs. So if you have a song you like, write review, and if I also like it, I'll try to write a story about it(:

Now I stop, and do the next chapter for my main story. It's called _The Kings Game. _ If you've read it: YAY! If you haven't: Read it.

:D

REVIEW, FOLLOW, & FAVORITE!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Not So Bad

I got this idea from a manga I read, that I forgot the name of, but yeah.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Not So Bad**

**Genre: Comedy, a lil Romance**

**Summary: She hadn't notice that the classroom had quiet down. And you could feel the surprise that everyone had in the room. She turned around, and immediately froze like a deer in headlights. No. "Y-Yes?" She had tried her best not to stutter, and I'm telling you she just did a pretty darn good job."Get you things and come."**

* * *

She was standing still, and staring.

"What do I do…"

The rain started to come down hard, and as it did she felt even worse. She was okay. She had an umbrella, it was keeping her dry. She had a container of hot takoyaki in her hand, so her hands were warm…

But he didn't have any of that.

God! Why did she take the short cut through the park home! The one day she decides to take it this happens! Is this what she got for not studying last night? Cause this was too much of a punishment for that! Okay, she was overreacting. But she was still really scared.

His hand moved a little, she flinched. Was he waking up?

He didn't move anymore.

No! Good!

…

She felt so bad. No! Not good! How could this situation be good?

She was been looking at the boy, sitting against a wall in the rain for at least five minutes now. He was unconscious, that she knew. He wouldn't hurt her. Would he? When she tried to walk by would he immediately wake up an attack her?

She's knew who he was. Everyone's heard of him... Well not everyone… Almost like a school legend. Well not a legend, but still very well-known. It was put on the news that his parents died in a car accident. Would that be the reason he gets in trouble, and can be seen as a delinquent? A boy with the troubled childhood, becomes a problem child. There was also heard rumors that his brother was in a gang. She wasn't sure if that part was true, but she didn't really care to try and find out. Overall, he was not a nice person.

You don't rub him the wrong way. You just don't. I mean… if you wanna die or end up with a couple broken bones, go ahead, rub him all you want.

She's seen how he is in the hall. He's a coldhearted person. She can't even describe how many times she's been scared when she'd see him fighting in the hall, or just walk away from a fight with his victim unconscious. He gets in countless fight with people from their school, and other schools. That's not a rumor, it's a fact. He shows up to school with bandages on, with his best friend, Naruto.

'Naruto,' She swooned for a moment in her head. Then came back to reality.

Naruto was her crush. He'd also come to school in bandages, she thought they made him look cool or tough. She wasn't the type to go after bad boys, she was just the type to go after Naruto.

Once she when she was walking with her friend, she hadn't been completely paying attention, and she bumped into someone, and when she looked up, it was Sasuke. He was towering over her with an annoyed look on his face. He had a huge bandage on his cheek. His eyes looked down at her with cold eyes. He told her to 'Watch it.' She felt like her existence shrank. She tried not to make contact with him again. Still, her friends were infatuated with him. She didn't want anything to do with him.

But still, right now…

She stared at him in silence for a little again. Just looking at him.

It was impossible. She couldn't just leave… That'd be cruel.

If she left, he could die in the rain.

And she would feel accountable for his death.

But then again…

_What if he hits her?_

_What if he bites her?_

_WHAT IF HE EATS HER?_

She shook her head frantically, trying to get those crazy ideas out of her head. The last one was ridiculous and she knew.

It started raining even harder.

She knew what she had to do.

'Band-Aid's.' She thought. She pulled out a box of Band-Aids with her free hand from her book bag. She always wanted to give them to Naruto because he always had cuts and bruises, but she never worked up the courage.

She took a death breathe, walked over to him, and bent down to his level. She put the box of hot takoyaki on him. Hopefully it would keep him warm for a little bit. She opened the Band-Aid box, and took out two Band-Aids. Most of his injuries were bruises. She had a cut on his cheek, and finger. She quickly put the Band-Aid on his finger. It was the cheeking that kinda struck her. Would he wake up? She brushed off the thought and put the Band-Aid on his cheek. She analyzed him.

Sasuke Uchiha with pink Band-Aid's.

He would kill her is he found out that she had put pink Band-Aids on him.

Now that she that she thought it… pink band aids?! She was going to give those too Naruto! She knew she should've checked the box better. When she looked at the band aid box in the far corner it said 'Pink!' in small letter. Like hell anyone would see that before they bought it! Good thing she didn't give these to Naruto.

She put her umbrella over him to stop him from getting wet, then stood up. Hopefully that was enough. She didn't have a cell phone on her, or she would've called for help a long time ago. Could she leave now though?

What if something happened to him?

What if whoever did this came back?

Either way, she needed to get help, and that required her having to leave him.

She quickly left the park, and hurried home. Hard rain hit her, making her hair stick to her face. It took her ten minutes to get home, but in those ten minutes, she was as wet as a dog, but when she walked in the house, the rain started to let up, and turned into light drizzle. Soon it would stop completely. Lord know she was freezing! She didn't stop to change clothes first. Calling for help was more important. Her house had five six house phones, and the one in her room. The house phone in the living room, was the closest one too her. Before she could pick it up to dial for ambulance it rang. She picked it up.

"Ino-chan. Can I call you lat-"

"Ne, Hinata! It's Ino, wanna go to karaoke? It's stopped raining, and I want to do something. I'm already on my way. I'm close by! Walking through the park, should be there in 10."

Park? Did Ino say in the park? If Ino was there, she'd definitely seen him. Hinata saw him the moment she stepped in the park. How was she so calm?

"Ino do you see him?"

"What? See who?"

"Is anyone else there?"

"No, just me. Why? Who am I supposed to see?"

What happened? Was he gone? Did he leave? If he left then he was all better right? She wasn't sure what happened, but she could no longer call for help. He wasn't there anymore.

"Hinata? Hinata!"

She snapped out of thought, "Ugh, yeah?"

"I'm out of the park. I'll be there soon okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye!" Ino hung up.

She decided she'd change her clothes now. Ino said she'd be here in 10, but she was a fast walker so she'd always come a lit bit earlier. She hurried up to her room, took off her wet school clothes and put on some causal ones.

Blue skinny jeans. A light green sleeveless shirt, that was tucked in. Even though it was tucked in, it didn't look nerdy. And tan gladiator shoes. She grabbed her small brown long strapped cross shoulder bag, and headed out the room.

Wait a minute!

She went back in her room, got her wet school uniform, and went down stairs to the laundry room to hang it up.

She needed to wear it tomorrow, so she hung it up to dry.

Now, she was good.

She heard three knocks.

"Hiiiinaaataaa!" Ino sang.

She scurried to the door and opened it.

"Ready!"

.

.

.

"She's so annoying and she thinks she cute. Like, no. She really got me mad today too. She purposely stepped on my new shoes, and got them dirty. They cost more that 200 dollars, and were a gift from my aunt! Next time I see her I'm going to throw her out of the fucking window, that will make me happy. I can't deal wit her anymore, she does this all the time. Doesn't the chick have anyone else she can be a bitch to? And the way she clings to Sasuke is so annoying, she thinks just cause they got closer over to the summer that she can get close to him. I've known him since elementary! Even you guys have known him longer, even though you guys aren't as close. Next time I see Karin, I'm gonna break her glasses in half. And I'll do it before she crosses the street, so she'll start to walk into the middle of the street when the light is green." Sakura finally stopped venting, and took a long sip of her Strawberry smoothie. Ino gave her a funny smile, and an arched brow. Hinata just looked at her friend, knowing that if she didn't stop drinking it so fast she'd get a brain freeze.

They had met up with Sakura when walking, and decided to just all go do something together. They ended up going to a dinner that sold milkshakes. They didn't buy any food though.

"You right, she's rude, and one day she's gonna get whats coming to her, but should you really be this mad?"

"But that's not all Ino. She put a note in my locker saying it was from Sasuke and that he wanted me to wait for him after school but her never came and I waited for him 'til they kicked me out of the school, and when we were in chemistry last year she added something to my flask and when I put the next chemical in not knowing, it practically exploded in my face, and it stained my skin green, people kept calling my watermelon. I know you remember that too. And when-"

"Okay, I get it. I get it. She's a bitch." Ino put her head on her hand, and leaned on the table. "If you're so mad, get her back."

Sakura smiled, "I did. I wrote a note to her saying that Sasuke wanted to meet her in the next town over I told her that he wanted to meet her in the next town over, and that he'll meet her at 6. It's and 3 hour ride there, and the last bus leaves at 7:30. Knowing her she'd wait a whole day for him." Sakura felt satisfied with herself.

Hinata gave her friend a worried look. Ino just gave her a bored look.

"Wasn't that kinda harsh?" Hinata asked.

Sakura tilted her head, prentending to be naive. "In what way?"

"Don't bother Hinata, crazy doesn't know when they're being crazy."

"I'm going to ignore you Ino." Sakura sipped more of her smoothie. Her phone buzzed. She took it out her pocket, and looked at her new text. She immediately jumped up, slamming her hands on the table, knocking over her smoothie. She had the biggest smile on her face. "I have to go!" She quickly grabbed her things, and ran for the door.

"Hey! You just made a mess!" Ino called after her.

"Roll in it or eat it, you like the stuff right, Ino-_pig_?" Sakura was out the door before Ino could make a come back.

"That bitch," Ino said looking annoyed, but she still had a smile. Ino and Sakura always insulted each other, it didn't really mean much. And showing from the smile on Ino's face, she thought it was a funny one, even if it was directed at her. Ino started sipping on her own milkshake, which was vanilla.

"If she thinks we're cleaning this up she's wrong."

* * *

It was the day after. The last period of the day. School was done. She would go home, not through the park today, but the regular way she took. Short-cuts aren't always the best way to go. In fact the rumor that Sasuke and her crush, Naruto, had gotten into another fight was spread throughout out the whole school already. She didn't who told, but she thinks it was Sakura. Since during lunch today Sakura went on and on telling her how about the person who texted her was Sasuke, and he asked if she could come over, and that when she got there he was all battered and bruised up, with two pink Band-Aid's on, which she thought was cute. She continued with saying that he had a soft side, and that he was probably finally opening up to her, and this was their first step to their marriage and blah. But Hinata did see him once today, she had even more pink Band-Aid's on. She didn't know why he didn't use regular band-aids. Maybe he did have a soft side. Anyway. It also seemed that when he woke up he most likely didn't know who it was that left those things with him. Which was good for her. Everything was kept at bay.

"He's coming!" She heard a couple of girls squeal. Some of the guys in the room tensed up.

Hinata just ignored the girls screams, and continued to pack up her bag to meet up with Ino. She knew that he always passes by their classroom at the end of the day, and knowing that the girls always scream that phrase. Funny thing was, anytime her classmate Shikamaru, who always fell asleep in class, heard them scream he'd wake up. They were like his alarm clock.

"Oi, Hyuga."

She hadn't notice that the classroom had quiet down. And you could feel the surprise that everyone had in the room. She turned around, and immediately froze like a deer in headlights.

No.

It was official. The day of her death has arrived.

What if he **HITS HER?**

**BITES HER.**

**EATS HER.**

She tried getting those ideas out her head again.

"Y-Yes?" She had best not to stutter, and I'm telling you she just did a pretty darn good job. It could have came out as gibberish, almost did. She was happy enough that she said the word properly. She even felt a little proud that she had actually spoke.

"Get your things and come."

She finished collecting her book, while she trying not to tremble, and slowly began to walk towards him. She hoped someone would save her, like a friend. She looked around the class one time hoping to catch some ones eye, hoping not all her friends had left yet. She spotted Kiba and Shino. Kiba whistled as he avoided eye contact with her. He glanced at her once, immediately looked away and started to whistle harder. Shino had his back faced to her with his hands folded, but fully aware of what was happening behind him. She had been abandoned!

"Hurry up."

"Y-Yes sir!" She quickened her pace and follow them out of the door.

The walked down the hall in silence. She kept her head down, and he looked straight ahead. The crowds in the hallway split just to let the two walk through. Hinata a positive she heard a camera flash. Her face became red, she was getting real nervous now.

But at the end off the hall she found hope.

"Hinata?" Ino stopped front of them, she had a questioning look. She look at her friend, who had a pleading and desperate expression on her face, to the boy, who looked at emotionless as ever. "Where are you going?"

"She's going with me." Sasuke answered for her.

Ino looked at her friend. "I've never seen you guys together. Have you ever talked before?"

Hinata shook her head. Hinata thought that maybe she could try to save herself. Hopefully Ino would get her plan and go along with it.

"I-I usually go somewhere with Ino after school." Hinata looked at her Ino, trying to send telepathic messages to her.

"It's okay, you don't have too." She was immediately shot down. She felt devastated that Ino didn't get the message! Ino patted her friend on the shoulder. "See you later Hinata!" She strutted down the hall, like nothings was wrong.

Hinata watched her friend as she walked away.

'Ino…' she sulked in her head.

"Come on." He said. She didn't realize he had started walking again, she quickly tried to catch up with him.

Once Ino turned the corner, she saw a happy Sakura coming down the hall. Damn it. There only thing that Sakura looked forward to at the end of the day.

"Hey, Ino! Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura walked up to her. Ino shook.

"He ditched school early."

Sakura frowned, "I swear I saw him today."

"Nope, hey Sakura," Ino said with a foxish smile, "Wanna come to my house today?"

* * *

She nervously looked at her burger, then looked at the floor. She could feel his stare on her face. She was finding it hard to chew under this pressure. Her face was a little red, and she wanted to go home… like now. He had taken her out to a food court get something to eat, he bought her whatever she wanted, and he said he'd take her anywhere she likes. She remembered that Ino once telling her that when a guy does things like this, he wants to get in your pants. Hinata's mind went spinning at the thought. 'I couldn't!' She thought.

He placed something on the table. She snapped out of her delusion, and looked up. It was her umbrella from yesterday.

"It was you who left all those things right."

She put her burger down. "How did you know?"

"Your name was on the umbrella. In fact it was on the box of band-aid's too."

Well that's embarrassing. Who wrote their name on things! Especially when they're a junior in highschool! She didn't right her name on any of those things. Her father never wrote names on her things, Hanabi obviously wouldn't, so…

'Neji-niisan…" She mourned in her head. Her overly protective cousin. He'd do something like that.

As she took the umbrella from off the table, she muttered, "Im sorry."

"Theres no reason to be sorry, if you hadn't left those things there I could've gotten really sick."

"I-I only did what anyone else w-would do." She was stumbling against her words again.

He got quiet. She began to fidget.

"You're scared of me aren't you?"

"W-W-What?" Hinata jumped a little bit. Looked him in the eye… for a millisecond , then look away. "W-Why would you s-say that?"

"When you saw me at the classroom door you froze, when walking down the hall you were real slow like you were reluctant, and you barely look me in the eye since we got here."

She was found out.

"I'm sorry…"

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For being scared of you when you didn't really do anything to me…"

He stayed quiet for a moment.

"It doesn't bother me a bit. Most girls I meet try to get too close to me. To have a girl not, is a change."

He started to drink the soda he had bought for himself when he bought her food. She still felt a little bad, but if he wasn't mad by it, she wouldn't stress over it.

"N-Ne Sasuke-kun, I think this I a big enough payment. W-We could just g-go home now."

She was almost sure he would probably say yes. Since she figured he was only doing this to repayment, an wouldn't have done so if otherwise.

"No."

Huh?

"W-What?"

He took a long sip of his drink before he said, "I said no."

"You really don't have too-"

"Hurry up and eat your burger, cause I'm taking you somewhere."

"But-"

"**Now."**

"Y-Yes sir!"

.

.

.

Hinata started to tremble. She started at the place with wide eyes and horror. Sasuke was pretty content with it though, he didn't get scared easily.

"I-I don't do well with Haunted Houses..."

"Don't worry."

He pushed her slightly further, urging her into the Haunted house which started by you making you go down a creepy hallway, with picture of people you looked like they lived hundred or years ago. He had gotten tickets to this Haunted House before, but didn't think he'd used them.

This was not her idea of repayment.

She took slow steps forward, terrified that something would happen.

"C-Could you go in front of me?"

"The hallways too narrow to change places."

She was stuck in the front.

She repeatedly prayed for God in her head. She closed her eyes, and reopened them.

All the painting faces changed to creepy and disgusting smiles with blood running out their eyes, and mouth. The one dim light in the hallway started to flicker. She started to slow down, so Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder, and continued to urge her forward. He was been watching her react the whole time. Funny. They exited the hall, and entered what was supposed to be an abandoned hospital. The first things they saw was the dead receptionist, her head was down, and you could see the blood coming from the deep cut on her neck as she sat at her stationary. They started to here screaming of other groups ahead of them. Since there was more room, she switched places with him, and clung to his shirt. As they started to walk, the path led them into a patient's room. But there was nothing in the room, just a creepy looking doll that kept repeating, "Hurry or she'll make me kill you. Hurry or she'll make me kill you." They exited at the room, following the path, and entered another room. This room had a little boy in it sitting in a hospital bed, and his heart monitor deafened the room with it's long and everlasting beep. Then another dim light turned on you could see the same boy watching himself in a chair right next to the bed. The next room they entered had an exorcism being performed. All you saw was two priest holding down the person possessed in a bed, a third priest holding a cross raised high in his right hand, while spouting words from the Bible that he held in his left hand, and a crying older woman.

Once they exited, they entered a dark hall that you couldn't see anything in. Pure darkness. And sadly, somehow Hinata once again found herself in front. Sasuke had both hands on her shoulder urging her forward once again. So far Hinata did scream once, which was good too her. The place wasn't exactly scary, more like creepy. It didn't make her want to scream, it only have her goose bumps throughout her body.

She felt something grab her leg, and she immediately squealed, and then backed into Sasuke. She shook for a moment, and he could feel it. He put his arms around her shoulder.

"Just keep walking, I'm here."

He could feel her nod slowly. They walked in sync. His body shielding hers. Good things for that too, because when you got farther down the dark hall, you could feel people trying to grab at you, and that would've scared the day lights out of her.

Finally once they got out of the hall, the entered a room that was looked like a yard. The walls looked like a night sky, and there were dead angels on the ground. The next room contained a bunch of caskets, one of them were being banged on from the inside. The room after that had two brunette little girls, one with a pink dress, and one with a purple dress. The girl with a purple dress was brushing the girl with the pink dress' hair, that would fall out with pieces of her scalp.

She practically clinging to his shirt, no longer wanting to face the creepy things that would come forward. She had major goose bumps, and her trembles had increased.

"BWUAH!" A guy dress as the dead version of the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland popped out at them.

"Gyah!" She flinched in his arm. Closing her eyes, and covering her face with her hands. Sasuke just watched the guy come and go.

"No more…" She would go home and have nightmares tonight.

He heard her mutter that. He twisted her around to face his chest, and his arm with around her shoulder shielding her.

"I'll walk you through the rest."

And that's what he exactly did. She wouldn't flinch as much as she would now that she couldn't see. When they came out, a woman went up to them, told them they were a cute couple, and said that the picture would be posted in the front bulletin board where the Haunted House starts, along with the rest of the pictures of peoples reactions.

"We should go again sometimes." He joked.

"No thank you." She said politely. Like hell she'd ever go back. "I-I should be heading home now. My father is probably worried. See you, Sasuke-san." She put on a smile, and started to walk away.

Honestly even though the Haunted House wasn't her thing, it did give her kind of a thrill. And when it got too much for her, he even shielded her in his arms. That was nice of him. Her feelings of being scared of him were kind of gone. She felt she shouldn't have misjudged him. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

He just watched her leave, then said, "I feel like you didn't like the repayment. So I'll try and repay you again." He started walking away.

She froze, and quickly turned around. "What?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Sasuke-san!"

* * *

Ino flipped the channels of her television in her room, and Sakura was painting her nails red. It had taken Ino a lot of effort to get Sakura off Sasuke's case after Ino had met with her at the end of the day. She didn't want her messing up what ever was gonna happen between him and Hinata. Even though she still didn't know why he asked for her, she knew he would do anything to harm her. If she thought else wise she wouldn't have let Sasuke take her for sure.

"You know." Sakura blew on her wet nails. "Karin didn't come to school today."

Ino took in what her friend said, then grinned. Realizing the fact was true.

Sakura's phone starting buzzing violently. She shut it off. Knowing it was just a bunch of angry messages from Karin.

* * *

BLAH.

I FINISHED IT.

I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO FINISH IT.

Sorry if you thought it was boring toward the ending. My mind turned into mush by the end, and I was just like, "I WANNA FINISH THIS DAMN STORY."

If it wasn't for the idea Halloween happening this week, and Haunted Houses, the story probably wouldn't be done.

But it is!

I still hope you really like it though! If you did please-

**Follow, Favorite & Review!**


End file.
